Orang yang Paling Berharga
by Jeannexta
Summary: Kabur dari pekerjaannya tidak pernah ada dalam kamus Hitsugaya Toushirou. Tidak pernah ada, garis bawahi. Tetapi jika sudah menyangkut Kurosaki Ichigo, semuanya seolah tak penting lagi bagi Hitsugaya. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda berambut oranye itu menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Dalam hatinya. # IchiHitsu; BL; Yaoi. ONESHOT. # A gift for Munraito Yami. Enjoy!


Kurosaki Ichigo terluka.

Ketika mendengar kabar itu langsung dari mulut wakil komandannya, Matsumoto Rangiku, seketika itu juga kuas di tangan kanan Hitsugaya Toushirou berhenti bergerak di atas _paperwork_ -nya. Kedua bola mata berwarna hijau zambrud itu membelalak. Hanya tiga detik, sebelum kembali ke keadaan semula; setengah terpejam, tidak percaya.

"Jangan berbohong, Matsumoto," suara sang komandan divisi sepuluh itu terdengar tenang seperti biasa. "Cepat kerjakan _paperwork_ -mu. Sekarang juga."

Matsumoto menarik nafas panjang. Ini pasti gara-gara ia selalu memberi kabar bohong pada komandan mungil kesayangannya itu, makanya kali ini perkataan benarnya dianggap hanyalah kebohongan.

"Aku sedang tidak berbohong, _Taichou_!" Matsumoto melangkah maju. Berhenti persis di depan meja kerja Hitsugaya. Kedua telapak tangannya menopang di atas meja, lalu membungkukkan punggungnya. Sorot mata wanita berdada besar itu terlihat serius. Diam-diam Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Merasa baru pertama kali ini melihat wakil komandannya memberi tatapan seperti itu. "Dari laporan divisi dua belas, ada reaksi ' _Arrancar_ ' di bagian timur Kota Karakura. Mereka berdua. Diduga mereka adalah _menos_ level tertinggi."

 _GRAK!_

Kursi yang diduduki sang komandan divisi sepuluh bergeser beberapa senti ke belakang begitu si pemilik tiba-tiba berdiri dengan raut wajah tercekat yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Matsumoto tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak kentara. Hanya pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia bisa melihat raut wajah komandannya—yang biasanya hanya datar sekaligus dingin—akan berubah panik karena mendengar kabar buruk tentang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Saat ini Kurosaki Ichigo sedang dirawat di—" perkataan Matsumoto urung selesai karena Hitsugaya sudah menghilang dengan _shunpo_. Ia berkedip dua kali, sebelum tersenyum menyeringai. "Cepat sekali perginya. Fufufu~"

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tite Kubo.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Canon Universe**_ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality**_ dan _**Alternate**_ _ **Timeline.**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **IchiHitsu** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menceritakan **hubungan antara pria dengan pria.** _Possible Out Of Characters._ Ada sedikit adegan ciuman dan adegan yang menjurus ke _lemon._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari komik BLEACH volume 22; _timeline_ saat Ulquiorra dan Yammy menyerang Kota Karakura.

 **.  
**

Sebuah hadiah kecil yg dibuat untuk **Munraito Yami.**

Ditunggu partisipasimu untuk meramaikan FBI ini dengan fic2 IchiHitsu.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Orang yang Paling Berharga**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Kabur dari pekerjaannya tidak pernah ada dalam kamus Hitsugaya Toushirou. Tidak pernah ada, garis bawahi. Tetapi jika sudah menyangkut Kurosaki Ichigo, semuanya seolah tak penting lagi bagi Hitsugaya. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda berambut oranye itu menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Dalam hatinya.

Perasaan jatuh cinta itu muncul tanpa bisa Hitsugaya duga. Saat itu, Ichigo muncul di kantornya dengan membawa kabar kalau dia yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan Matsumoto. Entah permainan macam apa yang dilakukan Matsumoto dan Ichigo, hingga pemuda itu kalah dan harus menggantikan pekerjaannya. Hitsugaya tidak ingin mendengar kronologisnya—meski Ichigo sudah berniat akan menjelaskannya panjang lebar—karena saat itu ia sedang sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

"Kerjakan saja. Tutup mulutmu saat bekerja. Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar suara sekecil apapun." Itu kalimat ancaman terpanjang yang keluar dari mulut Hitsugaya dalam satu tarikan nafas, hingga membuat Ichigo seketika mematung di posisi berdirinya dengan wajah bengong.

"Kejam sekali," gumam Ichigo sepelan mungkin. Sayang pendengaran Hitsugaya sangat tajam.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Delikan tajam langsung mengarah pada Ichigo. Lengkap dengan _reiatsu_ tajam yang menguar.

Ichigo langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Merasakan suhu di dalam kantor divisi sepuluh itu tiba-tiba turun drastis, seolah-olah ia berada di kutub utara. _Pantas saja Matsumoto selalu kabur dari kerjaannya_ , kata Ichigo dalam hati. Mendadak Ichigo jadi ingin berbalik dan kabur secepat mungkin. Mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya untuk tidak berurusan atau mencari gara-gara dengan komandan bertubuh mungil itu, setelah Kenpachi Zaraki di urutan pertama.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo, sang komandan mungil itu berkata, "Pergilah. Sepertinya kau sama saja dengan Matsumoto. Tidak becus mengerjakan _paperwork_."

Urat berbentuk pertigaan mendadak muncul di dahi Ichigo. Terprovokasi. Dan ia tidak terima. Mentang-mentang komandan. Jadi memandang ia sebelah mata? Heh! Tidak bisa!

Dengan gagah berani Ichigo merangsek maju. Dada membusung. Dagu terangkat. Kedua mata tak menoleh sedikitpun dari Hitsugaya. Satu alis Hitsugaya terangkat begitu Ichigo berhenti di depan meja kerjanya.

"Akan kukerjakan!" Suara Ichigo terdengar lantang. "Lelaki sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya!"

Sudut bibir Hitsugaya terangkat sedikit. Sedikit terkesan. "Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan. Di sana mejanya." Dagunya bergerak menunjuk meja kerja Matsumoto di bagian dinding timur.

Ichigo menoleh dan seketika terperangah. Raut wajahnya berubah horor melihat tumpukan _paperwork_ Matsumoto di atas meja. Bahkan _paperwork_ yang tak tertampung di atas meja tercecer di lantai, di dekat kaki meja. "Itu... semua...?" Suaranya terdengar mencicit, seperti tikus terjepit.

"Sudah menyerah?" Hitsugaya tersenyum meremehkan. "Baru saja kudengar kalau 'Lelaki sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya' dari mulut besarmu itu."

Kedua tangan Ichigo mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Terprovokasi, lagi. Ia kembali menoleh dan menatap sang komandan divisi sepuluh itu. "Aku belum bilang menyerah!" Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju meja kerja Matsumoto.

Kedua alis Hitsugaya terangkat mengikuti pemuda jangkung berambut oranye itu. Dilihatnya Ichigo membungkuk mengambil _paperwork_ yang berceceran di lantai, sebelum duduk di balik kursi. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, lalu mulai serius mengerjakan dengan semangat berapi-api. Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar, sebelum ia kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya di atas mejanya.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Hanya suara kertas, kuas, dan jam dinding yang terdengar mengisi kantor divisi sepuluh itu. Angin sejuk sesekali bertiup masuk dari jendela besar yang terbuka. Langit sudah berubah jingga begitu Hitsugaya selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia meletakkan kuasnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Hei, berhentilah. Ini sudah sore," ujar Hitsugaya begitu dilihatnya Ichigo masih menunduk mengerjakan _paperwork_.

"Akan kukerjakan semuanya sampai selesai!" Ichigo menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Hitsugaya memutar kedua bola matanya. Butuh waktu seminggu menyelesaikan _paperwork_ segunung yang ditelantarkan Matsumoto itu. "Kau bisa mengerjakan sisanya besok."

Tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. Hitsugaya menggeram tertahan. Baru kali ini ada yang bersikap cuek padanya seperti itu.

"Jika memang itu maumu...," Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursi dengan wajah dingin, "silakan kerjakan semuanya sampai selesai!"

Ichigo bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun begitu Hitsugaya melangkah ke luar dari kantor. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau komandan mungil itu sengaja membuat suhu di dalam kantor itu turun beberapa minus derajat hanya dengan _reiatsu_ -nya.

Niat Hitsugaya untuk tidak memedulikan Ichigo perlahan goyah begitu malamnya saat ia akan beranjak tidur wajah pemuda berambut oranye itu terlintas di benaknya. Menghantui pikirannya seperti arwah penasaran. Dan hal itu sangat menganggu. Hitsugaya berdecak, sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Setelah memakai lapisan luar dari _yukata_ tidurnya, ia berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya. Menuju ke satu tempat tujuan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hitsugaya berdecak, begitu ia sampai di tempat tujuan, dan tidak melihat pemuda berambut oranye itu. Kedua pundak Hitsugaya bergetar menahan amarah. Raut wajahnya berubah gelap. "Dia pasti sudah pergi setelah aku pergi tadi!" desisnya di antara gigi-giginya yang mengatup rapat. "Apanya yang akan mengerjakan semuanya sampai sele—" kalimat Hitsugaya tidak selesai begitu ia baru sadar tumpukan _paperwork_ di atas meja Matsumoto sudah tersusun rapi.

Langkah kaki Hitsugaya bergerak menuju meja wakil komandannya itu. Kedua bola mata hijau zambrudnya membelalak tak percaya begitu melihat semua _paperwork_ itu sudah diselesaikan Ichigo. Pemuda berambut oranye itu benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

Suara dengkuran yang terdengar sedikit mengagetkan Hitsugaya. Dengan kening mengerut komandan bertubuh mungil itu menuju sumber suara. Dan ia tertegun begitu melihat Ichigo tertidur di sofa panjang yang ada di dalam kantor.

"Hei," Mati-matian Hitsugaya menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Ichigo dari sofa. "Jangan tidur di sini..." _karena ilermu bisa saja mengotori sofa_ , lanjut Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Ichigo akhirnya terbangun begitu Hitsugaya mengguncang tubuhnya dengan beringas. Pemuda berambut oranye itu duduk dengan raut wajah yang masih setengah tidur.

"Yuzu, _nii-chan_ -mu ini masih mengantuk. Kau bermain saja dengan Karin," kata Ichigo dengan keadaannya yang masih setengah tidur.

Hitsugaya berkedip dua kali. "Heh, kau pikir aku ini adik—" tangan kanan Hitsugaya yang sudah melayang di udara untuk menggelepak samping kepala Ichigo dengan cepat ditahan pemuda itu. Tersentak, Hitsugaya tak sempat mengelak begitu Ichigo menarik tubuhnya jatuh tertidur di atas sofa. "Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Beraninya kau—"

Kedua mata Hitsugaya membulat. Bibir Ichigo tiba-tiba menempel di bibirnya. Sedikit melumat dengan memaksa. Hitsugaya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Mendadak merasa tenaganya menguap hilang entah ke mana.

"Dingin..." bibir Ichigo akhirnya lepas. Hitsugaya terengah dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam dan kedua pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis. "Tapi lembut dan manis..."

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras Hitsugaya sontak menyadarkan Ichigo dari setengah tidurnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap begitu melihat Hitsugaya di bawah tindihannya.

"—Eh?" Ichigo kembali mengerjap. Masih mengumpulkan sebagian kesadarannya.

"BERANINYA KAU MENCIUMKU, BERENGSEK!" Suara menggelegar Hitsugaya terdengar. Kemudian ia menendang Ichigo hingga jatuh dengan punggung yang mendarat lebih dulu.

Ichigo meringis, sembari bangkit dari posisinya. Namun begitu ia menoleh ke atas sofa, komandan bertubuh mungil itu—entah sejak kapan—sudah menghilang. Kedua alis Ichigo langsung mengerut. "Apa tadi aku hanya bermimpi, ya?" Jari telunjuknya menempel di dahi, berusaha berpikir.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu tak tahu, Hitsugaya sudah berlari kembali menuju kediamannya dengan wajah merah padam, dan satu punggung tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Malam itu, pada akhirnya Hitsugaya tidak bisa menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur. Ciuman Ichigo terus terbayang di depan matanya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya dengan memikirkannya. Dan ia masih bisa merasakan hangat di bibirnya.

Sayangnya, setelah kejadian itu Ichigo tak pernah muncul lagi di kantornya. Pemuda itu sudah kembali ke dunianya. Kembali ke rutinitas hariannya sebagai salah satu murid SMA di Kota Karakura. Ada segumpal rasa kecewa yang dirasakan Hitsugaya begitu Ichigo tak ingat mengenai ciuman itu, saat pemuda itu berkunjung sehari ke Seireiteri. Tapi meski Ichigo hanya menyapanya dengan bibir tersenyum, hal itu sudah membuat jantung Hitsugaya berubah tak wajar.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan Hitsugaya _taichou_ mau berkunjung di rumah sederhanaku ini," sapa Urahara dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa, begitu Hitsugaya melewati gerbang penghubung antara Soul Society dan dunia manusia.

Hitsugaya menoleh. Tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk hormat. Bagaimanapun, dulunya pria di depannya ini adalah salah satu komandan yang ia hormati. "Aku mendengar laporan katanya ada dua _Arrancar_ yang menyerang," katanya langsung ke topik permasalahan.

Urahara mengangguk membenarkan. "Kami beruntung karena mereka mundur," sejenak ia menarik nafas. "Karena jika tidak begitu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan semua orang yang ada di Kota Karakura ini."

Tengkuk Hitsugaya meremang hanya dengan membayangkan. Ini jelas bukan masalah sepele. Kalau _menos_ level pertama seperti _Gillian_ yang datang menyerang, tentu akan mudah dilawan. Tapi kalau yang datang menyerang adalah _Arrancar_ , jelas akan jadi masalah besar.

"Mari, kita bicara lebih lanjut di dalam."

Hitsugaya menoleh dan mengangguk. Mengikuti Urahara yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Saat keduanya berjalan bersebelahan di koridor rumah, suara dari salah satu kamar membuat langkah keduanya sontak berhenti.

"Tenang... aku yang melibatkan diri semauku... sehingga aku terluka sendiri..." suara Inoue terdengar pelan dan lemah, "Aku... sama sekali tidak merasa sakit... makanya... tolong jangan pasang wajah begitu, Kurosaki- _kun_..."

Raut wajah Ichigo tetap tidak berubah. Kedua alis yang tertekuk, dan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , lebih baik kau juga beristirahat. Kau juga sedang terluka..." pinta Inoue dengan lembut.

Ichigo menunduk. "Tapi tidak separah kalian," katanya, sembari bangkit berdiri. "Maaf..." Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya menahan nafas begitu melihat Ichigo menggeser pintu dari dalam, dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Tak ada senyum ramah biasa yang diberikan pemuda itu. Keduanya hanya berpandangan selama sepuluh detik, sebelum Ichigo berjalan pergi. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tolong tenangkan emosinya, Hitsugaya- _san_." Suara Urahara terdengar begitu Ichigo sudah menghilang di belokan, "Dia tidak bisa menerima kekalahan saat melawan kedua _Arrancar_ itu."

Hitsugaya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sebelum pergi menyusul.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei."

Ichigo terkejut begitu ia sampai di dalam kamarnya, dan melihat Hitsugaya sudah duduk di jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Kalau kau kemari untuk menjelaskan tentang dua _Arrancar_ yang menyerang itu, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Urahara dan Yoruichi." Ada emosi sesaat yang terselip dari perkataannya. "Semua teman-temanku terluka parah. Inoue, Chad, dan Tatsuki..." rahangnya mengatup keras hanya dengan mengingat pertarungan itu, "Semua itu, karena aku lemah..."

Selama beberapa menit tak ada suara yang terdengar dari keduanya. Ichigo berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Duduk di samping ranjang. Membelakangi Hitsugaya yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa hanya itu kata-kata menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulut seorang _shinigami_ yang dulu menyelamatkan Kuchiki Rukia dari eksekusi mati di Seireiteri?" Kalimat provokasi itu berhasil memancing reaksi Ichigo. Meski hanya sedikit, bahu pemuda itu tersentak. "Aku datang jauh-jauh kemari bukan untuk melihatmu seperti ini. Kalau kau seperti ini, lebih baik aku kembali saja ke Soul Society."

Sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menduga, Ichigo tiba-tiba menarik sebelah lengannya, dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Sesaat tubuh komandan mungil itu menegang, sebelum melemas dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar. Entah karena ketakutan atau menahan amarah. Tetapi Hitsugaya bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Pemuda itu benar-benar rapuh. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hingga pelukan itu akhirnya merenggang.

Hitsugaya mendongak. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Ichigo. Bisa dilihatnya perban membungkus kepala dan pipi kanan pemuda berambut oranye itu. Raut wajah penuh penyesalan masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak lemah. Kau kuat. Dan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi semakin bertambah karena memiliki orang-orang yang berharga untukmu. Dan aku—"

Kedua bibir bertemu. Sepasang bola mata hijau zambrud Hitsugaya melebar beberapa detik, sebelum terpejam. Dorongan lembut dan sedikit memaksa dari bibir Ichigo membuat sang komandan bertubuh mungil itu mulai terbuai akan manisnya ciuman. Kedua tangan Hitsugaya yang bergetar pelan melingkari leher Ichigo, begitu pemuda itu mendorong tubuhnya dengan lembut ke pembaringan tanpa melepaskan ciuman.

Nafas keduanya terengah. Kedua mata hijau zambrud bertemu dengan cokelat musim gugur dalam jarak sejengkal. Hitsugaya tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini, namun ia tak menghindar ataupun lari. Kedua tangan Ichigo mulai melucuti _haori_ dan _shihakushou_ Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari wajah manis yang merona itu.

"Kau tidak menghentikanku?" Suara Ichigo semakin serak karena nafsu yang membumbung.

Hitsugaya menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Menatap ke arah lain sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku, karena aku tidak akan berhenti sampai selesai."

 **.**

 **. .**

Angin malam berhembus dingin dari jendela kamar Ichigo yang terbuka. Hitsugaya memandang langit yang sudah dipenuhi bintang dengan satu tangan yang menopang di atas jendela. Tubuh polosnya hanya tertutupi selimut. Sesekali bibir mungil itu meringis merasakan nyeri di bagian selatan tubuhnya, saat ia bergerak.

 _Ternyata rasanya memang sakit saat pertama kali melakukannya_ , gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Teringat kembali olehnya bagaimana Ichigo bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Kadang pelan, kadang cepat, bahkan liar dan beringas.

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengenyahkan semuanya jauh-jauh. Namun tidak berhasil. Semuanya masih melekat dan membekas dengan kuat. Sama seperti hangatnya tubuh Ichigo yang masih bisa dirasakannya sekarang.

Tubuh Hitsugaya tersentak begitu lengan kekar Ichigo melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Pemuda itu mengecup tengkuk dan bahunya dengan lembut. Dan membisikkan kata yang membuat wajah manis itu semakin memerah.

 _Dia sudah bangun! Aku harus memasang wajah bagaimana?_ Hitsugaya menjerit-jerit panik dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku harus kembali ke Soul Society." Mati-matian Hitsugaya membuat suaranya terdengar wajar, "Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Oh." Meski hanya satu kata, tapi Hitsugaya bisa merasakan kekecewaan dari suara Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Hitsugaya. Kemudian memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai.

"Kapan kau kemari lagi?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya, begitu melihat komandan mungil itu sudah selesai mengenakan _shihakushou_ dan _haori_ -nya.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menggeleng, "Tidak tahu."

"Begitu, ya..." Raut wajah Ichigo berubah suram, sebelum ia memaksa senyuman. "Pergilah. Hati-hati."

Ada segumpal perasaan tak rela yang menyelimuti hati Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya, ia masih belum ingin berpisah dengan Ichigo. Apalagi di situasi seperti ini. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, jika memang kau tidak mau tersenyum, _baka_."

Ichigo mengerjap. Tawa pelan dan geli akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya. Didekatinya komandan mungil itu. Membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya. Dan memberi kecupan lembut di dahi. Warna merah langsung menjalar di seluruh wajah Hitsugaya.

"Jika Aizen mengincar diriku... aku tak akan membiarkan dia melukai keluarga dan teman-temanku yang berharga lagi..." Bibir itu mendekat ke arah telinga Hitsugaya, "Bahkan orang yang paling berharga di hidupku. Kau. Toushirou."

"Ya," sebuah senyuman lembut mengembang di wajah manis Hitsugaya. "Kau juga, orang yang paling berharga di hidupku. Kurosaki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Catatan Jeanne:  
** Kembali saya titipkan satu karya di fandom tercinta, FBI. Dan berharap _author_ lama ataupun _author_ baru mau kembali membuat fic dengan _pairing_ satu ini. :')

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. ^^


End file.
